


Sun-kissed Constellations

by kokofas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of cheesy lines, Fluff, Hinata-is-not-part-of-karasuno au, M/M, Romance, beach au, freckled!Hinata, tan!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokofas/pseuds/kokofas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Hinata- why would I need to look at the stars when your body is covered with breathtaking constellations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-kissed Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the 2015 kagehinaexchange on tumblr, but I decided to post it here as well!

"The beach? Who came up with this?" Tobio Kageyama asked as he stepped out of the bus following Tanaka, wrapping his arms against his chest firmly, a defined scowl on his face.  
“I did~” Nishinoya answered enthusiastically as he stepped down after him, slapping him on the back with far too-much force for a boy who barely reached the 5’2 marker.  
“Come on Kageyama, it’s a nice change. Besides, maybe you’ll get some color into that pale skin of yours.” Tanaka patted his shoulder.  
“There’s nothing wrong with my skin.” Kageyama frowned, glancing down to examine his pale arms.  
“It is unpleasant to look at, that’s for sure.” Tsukishima spoke from behind him, Yamaguchi giggling at the remark.  
“You’re literally paler than I am.”  
“But I’m not as unpleasant as you.” the boy replied, smirking smugly in that shitty way of his.  _God I’m going to strangle him-_

Kageyama growled, just about to lunge after the blond when Daichi grabbed him from the back of his collar, pulling him backwards firmly.

"No. Fighting." Daichi gritted his teeth. "We’re here to relax, have fun, and do a little practice away from home. If you’re going to start a fight we might as well head back now. We have a tournament to train for and have no time for your silly first-year fights."

"You tell ‘em Daichi!" Tanaka clapped him on the back, Daichi’s cold eyes falling on him instead.

"Tanaka, shut up." 

"Ehhh, you’re being rude, Captain!" Tanaka exclaimed, pouting as the older boy ignored him completely.

"Alright, so. We’ll go ahead and drop off the luggage at the cabin we rented. After that, we thought we could practice a little beach volleyball then go look for a restaurant to eat at." Sugawara began explaining as everybody helped unload the luggage from the back of the bus. "Does that sound good to everyone?"

"Hell yeah!" Nishinoya jumped in his place, throwing Asahi’s luggage at him roughly before grabbing his arm. "Come on, let’s go." he dragged the older boy away, the group hearing Asahi shout  _"But we don’t even know the way there!"_  before he and Nishinoya disappeared from their view, taking the steps down to the beach.

The group arrived at the cabin, Asahi and Nishinoya suspiciously arriving 10 minutes afterwards despite Sugawara texting them the location. Once they’d thrown their luggage into different corners of the living room and changed into lighter clothes and sandals, they headed out towards the beach, Daichi throwing the volley ball in his hand high up in the air before catching it once again. Luckily, there was a section already set up with a volleyball net, and nobody had gotten to the site before them just yet- probably because it was still so early in the morning.

"Alright, teams?" Daichi asked as he leaned on one of the net’s posts, "Half of you with me, half of you with Tanaka."

* * *

The formation was eventually decided, Tanaka’s team ended up including Sugawara, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Tanaka himself, whereas Daichi’s team included Kageyama,  Tsukishima, Asahi and Daichi. Once everything was sorted out, the boys started the match, with Tanaka taking the first serve.

The game had been going on for a while. All the boys had sweat glistening on their foreheads due to the severe heat, and Sugawara had just managed to set a ball and raise it into the air when a flurry of movement entered the boys’ vision, a distinct red color shining in the harsh sunlight as a hand slammed down on the ball, bringing it down onto the other team’s side, who did nothing as their brains tried to process the newcomer.

The boy was thin and scrawny, Kageyama noted as he watched him finally land back onto the sand. His tan seemed as permanent and natural as a tan could get, as if the boy had spent every minute of his life under the sun- which he probably did. His eyes moved down to the rest of his body, noting the sleeveless top hanging off the boy’s sun-kissed shoulders and the shorts that barely reached his knees. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the boy’s bare feet –wasn’t he afraid of crabs or something? There were crabs around here, right?- before his eyes quickly moved up to the face as the boy’s let out a rich laugh, Kageyama having to clench his hands in order to stop himself from reacting to the sound. It had a sort of musical tone, the kind that spread happiness throughout your brain nerves. Kageyama scowled.

"Sorry! I saw you guys playing and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spike that ball. That’s what it’s called, right? Spike?" the kid rubbed the back of his head as he laughed some more. "I don’t get to play much since we’re a pretty small town, there aren’t any volleyball teams or anything. Are you a team?"

"Uh," Daichi blinked at the little boy, taken aback by the energy radiating from the redhead.  "Y-yeah, we are. Karasuno High." he cleared his throat as he picked up the volleyball from where it had sunk in the sand, "You’re pretty good for an amateur."

"Eh? I am?" the boy asked, shouting in glee as Daichi nodded.

"Do you want to play for the rest of the game?"

"I  _can_?” the boy gaped.

"Of course you can." Sugawara answered for Daichi, clapping the boy on the shoulder gently, "It’ll be fun tossing to you. What’s your name?"

"Oh- sorry, I’m so rude!" the boy exclaimed before bowing to the others, "I’m Shouyou Hinata, just started my first year of high school."

"Well, Hinata, I’m Ryūnosuke Tanaka. These idiots don’t matter, you can just watch me play and learn." Tanaka smirked, his eyebrow twitching as the others snorted in amusement.

” _Woah, you’re so cool!_ " the shorter boy gesticulated wildly, his eyes shimmering in admiration, "I’m honored to play by your side, Tanaka-senpai!" Tsukishima snorted from behind Kageyama and Tanaka turned to the first years, shooting them all death-glares before turning back to the redhead.

"I think I’m gonna like you, Shouyou Hinata."

* * *

The team ended up playing two consecutive games, each team winning one. By the time they were done, everybody had collapsed on the sandy ground, panting heavily and staring at their feet. They’d taken off their shoes at some point, as the local redhead had pointed out that it was better to practice barefoot when in the sand. Despite the Karasuno boys being completely spent, Shouyou Hinata was still at seemingly full strength, still standing a distance away to practice his serves, which were less than average.

"How is he- not tired?" Sugawara asked, panting as he sat up in the sand to watch the younger boy, the two third-years sitting at both sides doing the same.

"Maybe they’re just energetic people here?" Asahi asked.

"Bro, this isn’t natural." Daichi said, then frowned as he watched Kageyama get off his spot in the sand. "Where’s Tobio going?"

"He’s headed towards the kid," Sugawara noted,

"Oh no," Asahi widened his eyes. "He’s going to-"

” _IF YOU CAN’T PLAY PROPERLY THEN YOU SHOULDN’T BE HOLDING A BALL AT ALL!!_ " The three cringed as they witnessed Kageyama’s scolding, watching as the shorter boy shouted in both surprise and fear and promptly dropped the ball.

"I- well, I wouldn’t be able to play if I didn’t try and hold the ball, right?" The kid smiled widely at Kageyama, who in turn slapped the ball out of his hands.

” _WRONG.”_  He pressed his face to the other boy’s, the two of them starting a head-butting contest as they tried to growl louder.

"You’re rude!" Shouyou Hinata shouted into Tobio Kageyama’s face, scrunching up his small lips into a scowl of his own, which Kageyama mirrored.

"Well,  _you’re_  lousy!” He shouted back, “And don’t think your spikes can get you anywhere when you’re doing them all wrong!”

” _Then why don’t you teach me your ways, since you’re apparently a volleyball genius?!_ " Hinata’s tone dripped with sarcasm, the boy yelping and ducking as Kageyama tried to smack him upside the head.

” _FINE! GET THE BALL AND STAND HERE!_ ”

” _EH? DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!”_ Hinata growled as he kneeled down and picked up the ball, going to the exact spot Kageyama had ordered him to. The boys watching attempted to conceal their laughs as they watched the two bicker while subconsciously cooperating.

"Can we leave them here? I appreciate it and all, but I’m starving." Tanaka groaned, giving the third-years the best puppy eyes he could muster up, Nishinoya joining him quickly in the effort. Asahi was the first to break, and so it was decided that they’d leave the two boys there, not particularly worried since Hinata’s a local and would surely know how to get Kageyama to them later.

The two boys were left alone where they were standing, yelling angry insults to each other as Kageyama tried to teach Hinata whatever he could manage to teach him, but the smaller boy was a bigger challenge than he’d earlier anticipated.

"I’M LITERALLY DOING IT EXACTLY HOW YOU SAID IT!"

"No- your hips are all wrong. Here," Kageyama grumbled, gripping the shorter boy from his hips and pulling him lower so he was in a crouching position, "this is how it’s done. Now, you spread your arms…" he began, his hands leaving Hinata’s hips to grip his forearms, pulling on them until they were at a suitable angle, "and you keep them like that. This way you can receive serves and bring them back up in the air." He spoke, missing the blush creeping up the other boy’s ears as he spoke close enough to one of them for air to brush against it, his hands still gripping Hinata’s wrists.

Hinata nodded quickly, silent for the first time in the past ten minutes as he looked at Kageyama’s face from the edge of his eye, which also appeared to be considerably redder than before, though that could easily be the sun.

"U-um, maybe you should throw me a serve so we’d see if I can receive it or not?" Hinata spoke, barely stopping himself from sighing in relief as Kageyama pulled away from him, his heart rate dropping considerably.

"Yeah, let’s try it." Kageyama cleared his throat and stood opposite of Hinata, taking in a deep breath before lunging into a serve. The ball was fast, and although Hinata managed to intercept it, it flew sideways and landed in the sand a little to his right. He laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he walked towards it.

"Sorry! I’ll do it the next time." He promised. Kageyama shook his head in disapproval before serving again, and again, and again, until the shorter boy’s arms were bright red from the harsh treatment. By the time the sun began to set, certain areas on his arms were covered with tints of blues and greens, and Kageyama wondered if he was hurting but trying to hide it.

"How about we stop for now?" He asked, tucking the ball under his armpit, "Your arms could use some ice."

” _Awww_ , but I want to continue!” the redhead complained, his right hand rubbing his left arm absently, shouting as the ball hit him straight in the face, knocking him to the ground. “OW!”

"Even your reactions are slow, Shouyou."

"I’m not slow, that was completely uncalled for! I wasn’t even ready to receive!" The boy complained, letting his fall onto the sand as he whined, his legs stuck up in the air. Kageyama thought they looked soft to touch, and the sun rays reflecting off them to paint them a golden color didn’t help make them look any less desirable. If the owner of said legs wasn’t a whiny brat currently making sand angels, Kageyama thought he would have had a problem forming any thoughts.

"You should always be ready."

"You’re real annoying, you know that?"

"And you’re real whiny, you know that?" Kageyama rolled his eyes, going to where he’d left his sandals and quickly putting them on. "Get up, we need to go find the others."

” _Bakayama_.” Hinata mumbled to himself as he lifted himself off the sand, brushing it off his clothes and ruffling his hair in order to get rid of the sand that had seeped in there.

"Did you just call me Bakayama?" Kageyama turned to the shorter boy, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah I called you Bakayama because that’s what you are." The redhead stuck his tongue out, ducking as Kageyama sent a hand his way, ready to smack the stupid smugness off his face.

” _You are so annoying!_ "

"You need to stop saying that."

"But every time you speak I feel the need to reconfirm it."

"Is everybody where you’re from rude and pretentious or is it just you?"

"Is everybody around here as stupid and incompetent as you?" Kageyama countered, earning a shove from the little boy, which was a little stronger than he’d expected from his slim arms. They fell silent a little as they climbed the stairs up to the cobbled street leading to the rest of town. The redhead walked a step ahead of Kageyama, his lips drawn in a soft smile as his footsteps made soft smacking sounds each time his skin touched the ground. Kageyama’s eyes moved to the freckles visible on his left cheekbone, seemingly laid out in a random manner. His eyes were just starting to connect lines between each freckle and the next, the way stars are connected into constellations, when he was torn out of his thoughts at Hinata’s question.

"Shouldn’t you ask your friends where they are?" the redhead asked, turning to face Kageyama. His face turned into a confused frown as he saw the blush spread across Kageyama’s cheeks, unaware of the prior staring. "You okay? Are you getting sunburn? You should use sunblock, your skin’s pretty pale."

"I’m not- shut up. I’ll ask Sugawara-san where they are, hold on." Kageyama turned his back to him, his thoughts racing as he quickly typed Sugawara’s number, waiting for him to pick up, well aware of the shorter boy’s curious eyes on his back.  _He’s a stupid brat, Kageyama, get it together. You can’t like a small town boy who can’t even receive properly._

He hung up once he’d gotten the information from Sugawara, pocketing his phone as he turned back to the boy, training his eyes to the small building behind the boy in order to avoid looking at the freckles dusting his tan cheeks like a little road leading from one high cheekbone to another. He told him the name of the place, and the kid immediately perked up, nodding,

"That’s a great place, it’s near my house. I’ll take you there then go home."

"You’re not eating with us?" Kageyama asked as he followed the tan boy, his eyes studying the freckles dusting his shoulders, clearly defined against his golden skin. Kageyama wondered how freckles could look so pretty. He’d never liked them on anyone before, but this boy’s freckles were like little stars blanketing a sky-

_No, no, no, he’s just some kid- FOCUS TOBIO KAGEYAMA. YOU DESERVE TO BE CALLED BAKAYAMA, WHO CRUSHES ON A GUY THEY JUST MET? WORSE YET, A KID WHO’S WALKING AROUND A STREET BAREFOOT? YOU’RE BETTER THAN THIS, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME-_

Hinata had stopped at some point and Kageyama bumped into his back, pushing the smaller boy a few steps forward as he tried to halt his crash. “Hey!” Hinata shouted in indignation, glaring at the boy behind him. “You sure you didn’t get a heat stroke or something?”

"I’m  _fine_ , can you please just get me to the place?”

"We’re already there." Hinata gestured to the humble shack they had stopped at. Kageyama raised an unimpressed eyebrow, looking at Hinata like he was telling him a cheesy joke.

"This. Is a restaurant?"

"Yep, the best around. It’s a lot better than it seems, trust me." The boy grinned at him. "Anyway, I’ve got to get back home, my grandfather needs help with some stuff. I’ll see you around!" the redhead bounced on his feet before turning around, beginning to jog off in another direction, the glow from the sunset painting his red locks with gentle shades of different colors as Kageyama shouted to him.

"Come for practice tomorrow! And put some ice on your arms!"

The boy halted, turning to look at Kageyama with genuine surprise on his face, before grinning widely, shouting a delighted  _Alright!_  back to him before continuing on his way. Kageyama tried to not question himself on the fact that he’d  _invited the idiot to practice_  as he walked up the two steps leading to the restaurant, his hands clenched by his sides.

This trip was  _not_  going to give him a break, he knew it.

* * *

"Hey, Bakayama," Hinata called to Kageyama as he ran after the ball Kageyama had just received, which he’d failed  to follow-up. "Do you wanna go with me to the festival tomorrow night?" He asked, throwing the ball back to the taller boy, who blushed furiously.

_Who the hell just casually asks other boys to go with them to festivals??_

"A festival? Festival of what?"

"We call it the Dahlia Festival, it celebrates the blooming of summer flowers and all."

"That sounds stupid." Kageyama admitted, watching Hinata roll his eyes as he spiked one of Kageyama’s tosses. Kageyama had finally agreed to toss for Hinata on the fourth day of that week, once he was satisfied with Hinata’s serves enough to not want to smack him stupid.

"Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll come take you around 8 and we can walk around? There’s going to be good food. And stars."  _Why would I need to look at stars when your body is covered with breathtaking constellations?_

Kageyama’s face turned a deep scarlet at his thoughts, and he shook his head to rid himself from the ridiculous statement his brain had decided to offer up. Thoughts like this had only increased in frequency throughout the duration of his stay at this town, and he knew he had to do something  if he didn’t want to end up falling for a boy he had to leave in a few days.

"Earth to Kageyama, still with us?" Hinata asked, poking his shoulder curiously. Kageyama jumped up, taking the ball from Hinata’s hand quickly before nodding curtly.

"Fine, we’ll go. But if it turns out stupid I’m leaving." He said, narrowing his eyes at Hinata as a wide smile graced his face, his eyes lighting up as he cheered and danced around Kageyama with absolutely no traces of shame.  _He’s an idiot_. Kageyama thought as he wondered if he would get to kiss the freckled angel before he had to go home.

——-

” _Come on_ , we’re going to miss the fireworks!” Hinata groaned as he grabbed Kageyama by the arm, tugging him along, ignoring the fact that Kageyama still hadn’t put his shoes on properly and had the laces undone.

” _Wait_ , Baka, I’m going to trip if you keep this pace up!” Kageyama yelled but was promptly ignored as he was pulled along behind the smaller boy, who hadn’t released his arm yet. In fact, Kageyama thought he might be holding him a little tighter.

"I told you we’re wearing Kimonos, who the hell wears shoes with a kimono?"

"People who didn’t exactly think they were going to wear a Kimono at all, maybe??" Kageyama retorted, rolling his eyes as Hinata glanced back at him, examining his mediocre appearance.

"It looks nice for something you found in a souvenir shop."

"It looks horrible."

” _No it doesn’t._ " Hinata  sang as he finally released Kageyama’s arm to walk beside him, and Tobio found himself missing the warmth that had seeped into him from the boy’s rough fingers.

"It does when it’s compared with yours. You look nice." Kageyama admitted, turning his face to the side as a soft blush dusted his cheeks, and suddenly the stones of the cobbled street were very interesting to look at. He heard Hinata chuckle softly from his side but he found his brain fumbling for words.  _I like you so much, you good-for-nothing small town idiot._

The two roamed the streets of the town, filled with warmth from both artificial twinkling lights hung on the roofs of houses and the glow of fires burning in jars lining windows and corners of streets. There was a general cheer in the atmosphere, and Kageyama found himself relaxing as he moved from kiosk to another with Hinata, the redhead relaying to him information about any items Kageyama didn’t exactly recognize from his own hometown, and Kageyama decided to listen to every word that fell from the smaller boy’s lips, wanting to memorize the unique harmony of the boy’s sentences, each syllable containing its own delicate tune.

"Where are we going?" Kageyama asked as Hinata led him to a quieter area of the town, with thick trees lining it.

"You’ll see. Lift up your kimono, we’re going to do a little bit of climbing." Hinata replied, lifting his own kimono up to his knees as he slipped into the throng of trees. Kageyama followed suit, hurrying after the boy in order to not to lose him. Darkness surrounded them, but he could barely make out the fiery head of hair in front of him, and decided to trust Hinata to guide them somewhere besides possible death in a strange forest.

Gratefully, Hinata seemed to know where he was going, and the trees broke to reveal a cliff covered with grass and flowers, illuminated by the moon’s soft glow and the the stars littering the night sky. Hinata gestured for Kageyama to sit down beside him, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on them as he stared up at the sky. Their shoulders were pressed together, and while Hinata watched the moon, Kageyama watched the moon’s reflection against the boy’s face, and found that Hinata’s face made a better sky than the one hanging above them.

"The blooming flowers represent reincarnation of loved ones once lost. We celebrate it every year with fireworks, as a sort of welcome home for them. Wait a little and you’ll see it, it’s always breathtaking."

 _You’re breathtaking._  Kageyama thought, eyes widening at his bold thoughts, and he quickly turned away, scowling up at the moon as he tried to forget the fact that he’d  _almost said that_. “That’s nice.” He choked out, his throat blocked with words he wanted to say to Hinata, but how could he? He  was leaving in two days, he couldn’t do this to a boy he’d probably never see again.

"Hmm." Hinata hummed in agreement, his eyes not leaving the skies. Kageyama thought they’d be spending their time in an awkward silence when he felt Hinata’s hand rest on his between them, and he blew a fuse trying to process what was happening. "You’re too shy, Bakayama."

” _You’re holding my hand_.” Kageyama ground out between clenched teeth as he felt his heart beat wildly, his fingers tingling with sensation as Hinata pressed tighter onto his hand.

"That’s because I want to." Hinata answered simply, as if that was enough reasoning, and perhaps it was for the boy as the fireworks finally arrived, showering the sky with mixes of bright colors before fading away, quickly replaced by a set of even more beautiful colors.

"You’re leaving this Friday?" Hinata asked softly, his question taking Kageyama by surprise as another burst of color blanketed the night sky.

"Yeah."

"I want to come see you before you do."

"We’re leaving early morning."

"Then I’ll come see you at sunrise." Hinata said, and Kageyama nodded quietly.

The two watched the display silently, all 45 minutes of it, with Hinata’s head rested on Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama’s pale fingers intertwined with Hinata’s tan ones, and if one were to ask Tobio Kageyama when they had moved into this position he would not be able to answer you, as all he was aware of was the steady pace of Hinata’s breathing and the desire to kiss the smaller boy with all his might.

* * *

It was 5 am. The sun was beginning to rise, and Hinata and Kageyama were standing at the shore, both barefoot as the icy water that was yet to be warmed by the summer sun washed against their feet up to their shins. They were silent, both watching the other with eyes that were full of words neither knew how to voice. Eventually, Hinata parted his lips, the beginning of a sentence slipping between them before Kageyama interrupted him with his own.

"Kageyama-"

"I like you."

"I like you too." Hinata paused. "But you’re leaving."

"Yes."

The two fell silent. A beat of silence passed, then Hinata was reaching into his pocket to pull out a flower, stepping closer towards Kageyama. He took his hand, and Kageyama let him, placing the delicate thing in it.

"This is a Dahlia. It stands for strength. Win that tournament for me, will you, Bakayama?" Hinata smiled, and Kageyama felt a smile twitch at his lips as his fingers closed around the blossom, nodding softly with his eyes trained to the boy’s golden face. He felt his face heat up as the shorter boy inched closer, raising himself on tip toes, and then their lips brushed, and he was kissed by Shouyou Hinata’s soft lips, and even after they broke away he could feel them on his own, delicate, sweet, otherworldly, a constellation made up of beauty that completed the sky that was the boy’s face.

"You should go." Hinata said softly, and Kageyama nodded. They stood a while longer, staring at one another, before Kageyama ducked his head, and turned around, ready to walk away.

"Hey, Bakayama." Hinata called, Kageyama turning to look at him expectantly.

"Visit again sometime, yeah?" he asked.

"I will." Kageyama replied, watching a beautiful smile make its way onto the lips he’d just kissed, before heading back to the others. The only thoughts on his mind throughout his ride home consisted of three things; fireworks, the flower still held tight in his hand, and a night sky that he had named Shouyou Hinata, a sky he couldn’t wait to gaze at once again.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what that was, sorry. This was honestly written while I was babysitting, but I do like the idea (by the way, that festival is completely made up aha). I'm thinking of making a continuation for when Kageyama goes back to visit, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that read!


End file.
